Bahk
Introduction/Background Bahk (Korean character: 박, Chinese character: 朴) was the original founder of the major states in the Korean peninsula and nation of Japan(日本). The date when he joined the server isn't clear but is estimated to be between The Dark Era and The Era of Growth (The Second Epoch). He is well-known for his East Asian architectural skills and techniques and is responsible for designing and constructing many traditional buildings in Korea(韓國) and Japan. He teaches his style of East Asian architectural techniques to other architects of Korea and Japan. As the cultural exchanger between Korea, Japan and China, bahk seeks to share the East Asian cultures between the nations and find common ground between the nations, regardless of political tensions. EarthMC Old Seoul In efforts to begin the history of the Far East, bahk settled in the southern Korean peninsula, specifically Seoul, and created the town of Old Seoul. With a neighboring town in Mokpo (located at the southwestern tip of the peninsula), the leader, ewanthehero, formed an alliance with Old Seoul. Baekje Later on, bahk created the kingdom of Baekje(百濟) and colonised the northern areas of the Korean peninsula and the southwestern areas of Honshu(本州), Japan. Baekje was formed during The New Era. Its existence played a significant role into cultivating Korean culture, governmental system and architecture to Japan. Baekje later came to a fall when bahk had relocated to Japan in efforts to colonize the island of Honshu in attempts of preventing the spread of Panama and promoting the true values of the Far East cultures throughout Japan. The home territories in the Korean peninsula had lasted until the late 1st Intermediate Period of Japan. Japan The nation of Japan was created after the fall of Baekje with its capital relocated to Kyoto(京都), during The New Era. After the fall of Panama (the previous colony of the islands), bahk unified Kyoto with Satsuma(薩摩) (now Nagasaki(長崎), located on the island of Kyushu(九州) ), whose mayor was Saigo_Takamori (now Kabospelar), to form the nation of Japan. Small colonies in Hokkaido(北海道) were later formed by ewanthehero and were part of the nation but had been disbanded later on due to nation claim efficiency. The nation was founded under the rule of the first Shogunate Regime, with bahk as the first Shogun. During this time, Japan went through a cultural golden age of the creation of castles, temples, shrines and other pieces of architecture, created by bahk. This includes Kyoto Castle(京都城), Torikami-Jinja(鳥神神社) (Shrine) on Mt. Fuji(富士山) (demolished) and the Kyoto-Satsuma bridges(京都薩摩橋) (renovated). The town of Edo(江戸) joined the nation during this period. Hokkaido 1st Civil War Early History MeijiTheGreat had plans to colonize the East Asian nations without the consent of the nations' leaders. This included Jing and Taiwan(臺灣). In protest against his threats, bahk had left Kyoto to relocate in the town of Hokkaido. Due to Hokkaido's original inhabitants of the Ainu people, in respect towards them, Hokkaido's flag was represented as the Ainu flag. His nation was called the Ezo Republic (蝦夷共和國). Hokkaido was threatened from Japan to join the nation, in attempts of unification of the island. In defense, the town joined Jing in hopes of reconquering the capital to form a new government and preventing the foreign colonization. The War Japan had initiated the war with an attack in Hokkaido's southern peninsula. In total, Japan had invaded Hokkaido in the duration of consecutive three days, with the result of Hokkaido winning all attacks. Hokkaido had focussed on the navy and some explosives while Japan used navy as transport and land battling (close-combat). Later History Japan and Hokkaido were in an unconditional situation. Bahk had left Hokkaido later on and gave ownership to Joonik_ . It is unclear about what had happened to Joonik_, however his town fell from inactivity. This was the last of bahk's activity in Japan. The Hokkaido-Mura(北海道村) (the town of Hokkaido) has been preserved and the Castle of Hokkaido's construction was completed at the hands of SlyPrince, who as the lead builder of Hokkaido, made a point of wanting to preserve them rather than continue with the previous plan of redeveloping all of Hokkaido island's terrain, making them the remaining traditional remnants of Hokkaido's legacy. Seoul As towns in the Korean peninsula were divided into different nations, bahk had joined Seoul (with its leader Sulakeken at the time) in hopes to rebuild the motherland nation from its divided turmoil after the disbandment of 1st Joseon. The ultimate goal between all Korean towns was to reunify the peninsula under one Korean nation. Joseon The nation of Joseon (朝鮮) was established under a monarchy with Sulakeken as the King. Bahk had continued to construct the capital of Seoul and continued to finish the Hanok Maeul (韓屋마을) . His relationship with Japan continued and remained neutral between Joseon and Japan. As a politically neutral bridge between the two nations, he promoted the alliance between these two nations. Later on, Joseon broke down the Korean Peninsula Wall with the assistance of Japan's Emperor and formed an alliance. Death Bahk had passed away (retired from EMC) on 15th July 2018 and his legacy remains in East Asian history. Achievements *Founded Old Seoul *Founded Baekje *Founded Japan under the unification of Kyushu and Southern Honshu *Constructed the Kyoto Castle (京都城) *Constructed the Torikami-Jinja (鳥神神社) (Shrine) on Mt. Fuji(富士山) (demolished) *Constructed the Kyoto-Satsuma Bridges (京都薩摩橋) (renovated) *Founded the Ezo Republic (蝦夷共和國) *Constructed the Hokkaido-Mura (北海道村) *Under Sulakeken's name, bahk assisted the founding of Joseon (朝鮮) *Constructed the Hanok Maeul (韓屋마을) *Assisted in breaking down the Korean Peninsula Wall